


Sehnsucht

by WickedFollower



Category: Alternate Universe - Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm calling it steam, M/M, Magic, Male OC - Freeform, Modern Fantasy, Three Kingdoms, hints at smut, male reader - Freeform, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Sehn·suchtyearning; wistful longing.





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some OC love fro myself, sorry.

Sans didn’t know what to do. He felt strange, he hadn’t felt like this since he had to go before the queen after he defeated Alphys in battle. It had been almost four years since all of monster kind had ascended to the surface, and one year since peace had been reached by all races. He still had his job, but now he had others to rely on. Not that he did that often, but it had relaxed a bit now. He mixed the meat and peppers together in the pan. Tonight he had guests coming over, so he thought he’d make a new dish for dinner. But he was distracted from the meal, his guest sat at the kitchen island, reading a random magazine he had left this morning.    
  
He’d known this particular guest from almost three years now, hell he worked with this guest! Their name was Matthew, and they were the mage representative in the monster kingdom. He wasn’t the ambassador, that was someone else, Matthew lived here in the monster kingdom for the ambassador. Being the middleman between them. And so, he worked closely with Chara and the monster royal court. Sans had been feeling this way around Matthew for a while now, but it's come to a head tonight. Matthew sat in the stool wearing his so call “pjs”. Sans was floored at first, his pjs only consisted of a short pair of shorts and a tank top so worn Sans swore it was see through. Matthew claimed it was because his magic makes him hot so he when he sleeps he overheats. Sans could believe that, the male mage had a ridiculous magic reserve.    
  
“Hey, Sans? Is the food almost done? It smells so good!” Matthew was practically drooling at the scent of food. Another thing Sans knew about the man, he could eat like there was no tomorrow. “ **Almost Matthew, the sides still need to finish.** ” Matthew groaned, Sans felt his bones briefly shake at the noise, “Sans, you know i told you to just call me Mat! And come on! The foods been cooking forever now!” Sans shook his head, pulling the meat off the fire and plating it up on a large serving dish. All that was left was to dish up the sides and heat up the tortillas. Matthew gto up to help carry everything to the table on the other side of the kitchen. Papyrus had perfect timing popping into the room just as Sans was getting ready to call him. “Yo Matt, whats up?” Papyrus and Matthew did this weird hand shake they both came up with, both of them diving into a conversation. Sans rolled his eyes and sat down, everyone digging in.    
  
“Sans, oh my god!” Matthew made a few more noises, “This is so fucking good! Ugh, if you ever decide to quit the guard and be a cook make me your personal food taster! This is too good!” Sans felt magic heat his face. He closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on his magic. “Yeah Sans, he can be your  _ personal food taster _ .” Sans shot a glare to Papyrus, the taller skeleton just smirked. Papyrus had it in his thick skull that Sans had a crush on Matthew. So any chance he got he teased him over it. But he was wrong, Sans just admired how strong the mage was. Matthew was considers a body mage, his magic giving him the ability to use his body as a magical weapon. And Matthew was the best at it, Sans had seen him once while he was training. And Sans was instantly captured in his movements.    
  
From then on, Sans did everything he could to befriend the man. And it did pay off, “ **Shut up, both of you. Eat before it goes cold.** ” Papyrus chuckled as he ate, Matt was none the wiser.   
  
~~   
  
_ Heavy panting was all he could hear, rough hands all he could feel. His body felt light and on fire, his magic sparked off his bones in flashes of rich purple. “MM, Sans.” A voice called out, it was horse and rough. Sans felt his body seize, that voice making his magic pour down his bones. Those rough hands ghosted over his bones, going lower. Sans couldn’t keep his voice down, his magic was running wild. Soft lips touched his scorching vertebra, it was too much. The hands, and sounds, everything. He felt a name on the tip of his tongue, he panted it out into the cool air. Gods, please just a bit more. Please, ‘Sans~, please let me know.” Sans took a shuddering gasp, those hands had found his ilium. The soft bones under calloused hands driving him wild. But still those hands moved lower, he couldn’t catch his breath. That voice was right next to his head, “Please, let me taste you Sans.” That was it, Sans lost control. It was over before he could really begin.  _ Sans eyes flew open, his breath coming out in pants. He wiped his head around. He was in his living room.   
  
His face was still hot, he moved to sit up properly. But stopped. More magic filled his face. How embarrassing! He fucking came in his pants like it was his first heat! He looked around, Matthew was sprawled out on the ground. Blanket thrown off him as he held a pillow to his chest tightly. Sans gave a sigh of relief. He hadn’t woken the man, he carefully got up and hobbled over to the bathroom. He felt so embarrassed, how could he have a wet dream while his best friend was sleeping not even a foot from him!? He closed the door behind himself, not only that. How could he have a wet dream  _ about his best friend who was asleep not even a foot from him _ !? He was disgusting. 

  
There was a soft knock at the door, “Bro? You in there?” It was just Papyrus. He still suffered from insomnia. “ **Yes, I am here. One moment please.** ” Sans quickly wiped out his shorts and boxers. He wanted to change but Papyrus would know what had happened then and the teasing would never end. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Faint magic still dusted his face, “ **What is it you need Papyrus? It is still very early** .” The skeleton looked at him, eye lights were very dim compared to Sans. So for others it was often hard to tell where he was looking, but Sans had raised him and he knew. Papyrus was searching his face, looking for something the older couldn’t know. “I found these clean pants in the laundry room, it's pretty chilly tonight. Would you like them?”   
  
So much for Papyrus not knowing, “ **Thank you Papyrus** .” Papyrus nodded, All throughout his life, Sans never had a mate. In fact, now that Papyrus thought about it. He doesn’t think Sans has ever had any kind of boyfriend, girlfriend or even friends with benefits. There was Grillby but Papyrus came to find out the man was asexual and had a partner in Hotland, so that instantly threw out that possibility. Papyrus liked Matthew, he was a good dude. And Papyrus also knew that Matthew was an absolute moron when it came to other people. Sure Matthew could read a room of royals and help bridge the gap between the races. But stick him in a room with someone who wants to jump him and he gone completely blind.    
  
That was when he knew that these two would never get together if he didn’t help. And now tonight happened, Sans had a very  loud  dream during a sleepover. Papyrus knew, his brother liked Matthew a bit more than he let on. He watched as Sans backed into the bathroom to change, Papyrus would make his move now. “So, was thinking tomorrow we should go to the lake. It's going to be hot and it’ll be the perfect time. What with you and Matthew having it off.” He heard nothing from the bathroom, Papyrus had him cornered. He knew that Papyrus knew about his dream. “ **You are the worst brother, you do know that correct? I raised you and this is how to repay me.** ” Papyrus laughed, “Mhmm, Imma repay you by getting you not only a mate, but laid too.”    
  
Sans came out, “ **Tomorrow we are going to the lake. But please, no funny business** .” Papyrus nodded, “Of course. No funny business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want to happen at the lake?? I have no idea what to do lol
> 
> Thank you and i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
